


Things I Remember

by 616CRYSTALIA



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Ghostbur, I dont know how to tag help, Memories, Niki is a Ray of Sunshine, Niki's Bakery, Past Character Death, Sad wilbur, he's a ghost y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616CRYSTALIA/pseuds/616CRYSTALIA
Summary: Quill in hand and memories scattered, Wilbur attempts to piece together the thoughts he can retrieve. Most of his past eludes him, yet some instances of happiness shine through.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 51





	Things I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mcyt fic (that i've posted lmao) i hope you guys like it! each point from wilburs "things i remember" book will be a chapter of his memories. idk how often i'll update this im very inconsistent but i'll try for once every few days. i'll update characters and tags as i go. also follow me on twitter: PRESlDENTUBBO :)

The calm before the storm. A foreboding sensation clung to Wilbur, permeating his senses with dread. Even with the promise of war right around the corner, Wilbur didn’t want to worry. He wanted to surround himself with friends, stuff himself until satisfied and laugh until tears stung his eyes. He wanted the present to be his only thought, his past be a distant memory, and his future be a thought for another time. 

If he took more than a moment at a time, he’d overdose on his own thoughts.

A familiar laugh broke through to him, lifting him from the weight of tomorrow. He glanced up, making brief eye contact with the source of the sound. Niki smiled at him, a blinding smile that left any receiver of it floating above cloud 9. He felt refreshed, his bad mood dissipating…He couldn’t even remember what he was upset about. Such a small gesture; one that, from anyone else, would seem like nothing at all. Yet from Niki, it felt like the gift of an angel. 

He took a deep inhale through his nose. The smell of bread hit him first, the delectable scent coming from the ovens in her bakery. A small smile of his own broke out on his face. He sat on a stool inside Niki’s Bakery, one hand lightly gripping his forgotten glass of lemonade, the other mindlessly fiddling with the hem of his coat. Niki stood behind the bar of her bakery, an apron lightly tied around his neck and waist. She was engaged in light conversation with a figure he, looking back on it, couldn’t recognize. Their form seemed tall in height, and their presence caused disrupt in his otherwise upbeat mood. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t place a name or face to the figure, only a feeling of…betrayal. He decided to leave the thought to be later unpacked.

Wilbur couldn’t decipher any words being said, all he could hear was Niki’s laughter and the mysterious figures low hum of their voice. He picked up his glass, nearly dropping it due to the condensation left by his prior neglect of his drink. The glass was cool against his lips, the liquid was cold bordering on room temperature, yet the taste eluded him. It tasted of nothing, the flavor was but a fleeting memory that failed to be recalled. 

Niki left from her place, heading to the kitchen of her bakery to retrieve more baked goods. The door opened, the scent of freshly baked bread flooded his senses like the rushing water of a broken dam. The scent felt like home, holding memories of warm smiles and sweet laughter. 

Niki came back through the door, a tray full of bread and other pastries in her hands. The unrecognizable person said something Wilbur couldn’t quite make out and took a pastry from the tray, Wilbur assumed they had asked permission for some food. 

“Wilbur, would you like a pastry, or perhaps some bread? They’re freshly baked!”

Wilburs head snapped to attention towards her, absorbing her words and taking in what was before him. Her hands and apron were caked with flour, with some loose powder sprinkled in her hair. Her face was tired, hours of work easily read on her features, yet a deep and penetrating joy sparkled in her eyes and shone in her smile. With the hectic events happening in his life everyday, he hadn’t taken the time to truly appreciate the good he had around him. He only then noticed her expression change, a look of concern and slight amusement painted her features. 

“Wilbur?” a slight pause as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he gave a light chuckle, both at himself and from the embarrassment of the situation, “yeah I’m okay, I’d love a piece of bread. Thank you.” 

Her smile was back, and Wilbur’s showed a slight tremor as he took the bread. She gave a slight nod, taking her tray of goods to stock around the bakery. The bread was warm in his hands, the heat spreading through his veins and he hadn’t even taken a bite. He brought the bread to his lips, the aroma strong and familiar, the kind of smell he’d always remember. He took his first bite. The bread was a perfect balance of textures, leaving a wonderful taste on his tongue. 

He gave a hum of satisfaction. He wanted to live in this moment forever. The presence of Niki in his vicinity, the smell of bread in his nose and taste on his tongue. All future endeavors a mile away and regrets of the past forgotten with time. All he ever wanted was this memory. 

————

The memory faded, all that was left was the smell of bread and the happiness associated with it. He was on the first page of his journal, listing anything he could recall of his past life. He dipped the tip of quill into the ink, and wrote the first point.

_ \- The smell of bread _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! hope you enjoyed. next is l'manburg, the chapter will be longer.


End file.
